


Feeling the Heat?

by Queen_Of_This_Ship



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Dead Bois, Drinking, Energon, Energy Field Sexual Interfacing, Feels, Fluff, Fluffy, Fluffy chapters, I Tried, I can smut?, Inferfacing, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Sexual Content, Smut, Spark Sexual Interfacing, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Transformers Spark Bonds, huhhh, i don't know how to tag, kill me please, polyamorous character(s), shit gets fucked up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2019-10-31 09:36:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17846942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Of_This_Ship/pseuds/Queen_Of_This_Ship
Summary: A collection of minifics based on roleplays and fanfictions I have.If you are planning on reading this, just know that "Feeling the Heat?" will contain SPOILERS for my stories, mostly for "Within This Universe".Read at your own risk.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are planning on reading this, just know that "Feeling the Heat?" will contain SPOILERS for my stories, mostly for "Within This Universe".
> 
> Read at your own risk.

SwitchBlade rubbed his helm. His plating was burning up and SwitchBlade didn't wish for it. He disregarded the heat, letting his optics focus on the datapad he had. He must get his work done or Magnus would get on his case about it again. 

The former Decepticon discovered that his optics were growing a bit hazy as he was attempting to read the words, his processor pounding against his helm. SwitchBlade groaned as his helm went back into his servos.

"Oh, Primus..." He mumbled to himself, rubbing his forehelm. 

He moved his datapad away due to the harsh light.  _Why is so bright?_ He then placed his helm on his desk, closing his optics to try and rest the pain away. A knock at his door had him groaning.

"Magnus wouldn't be happy to see you like this."

SwitchBlade lifted his helm, his optics readjusting to see that it was Rabid standing at the entrance of his office. The dirt colored mech held a sly grin on his faceplates as he entered the room. SwitchBlade immediately groaned at the sight of him, resting his helm on the desk again.

"Can you leave?" SwitchBlade growled.

"No can do, sweetspark," Rabid spoke up, "I felt a disturbance in your field and I came to check on you."

SwitchBlade's spark nearly melted at Rabid's words, but he wasn't in the mood for the mechs commentary. He lifted himself from his slumped position and moved to where he could see Rabid. The mech was leaning against his desk now, which SwitchBlade narrowed his optics at.

"Now, tell me what is wrong," Rabid spoke, his red optics briefly lighting up with worry.

SwitchBlade didn't know if he could trust Rabid with his health at all, but the mech had changed from his evil ways and was in a much better state of mind nowadays.

 _I was once like him._ SwitchBlade told himself.  _Though I never killed anyone. Why did Magnus even give a bot this a second chance though?_

SwitchBlad realized that he was being a bit of a hypocrite. Magnus gave him a second chance and now SwitchBlade was one of the two leaders of Cybertron. The dark violet colored mech gave small groan as his processor pounded the more be began to think. His plating was even hotter now and now SwitchBlade was worried that something was wrong. His unfocused optics moved to Rabid.

"I feel hot," SwitchBlade told him, Rabid snickering in response.

"You're always hot," Rabid grinned, though the pained look in SwitchBlade's optics made his grin fall. "You're being serious?"

"Of course I'm serious!" SwitchBlade snapped at the mech.

Rabid let out a growl of warning, making SwitchBlade realize he overstepped the boundary with his tone. The smaller mech quickly apologized before giving a rumble as he held his helm in his servos once more. Rabid was quick to snap out of his aggression. 

"Your helm or processor hurts?" Rabid asked, shifting against the desk and moved closer.

SwitchBlade slowly nodded, feeling a servo touch his shoulder plates, shivering when he felt cool metal against his hot plates.

"Yeah, you're defiantly hot," Rabid hummed. "I think you're sick, sweetspark."

SwitchBlade shook his helm. "I can't afford to be sick, Cybertron-"

"Cybertron will not crumble in one day," Rabid told him in a chuckle. "Not while Magnus is in charge. Besides, you're just as bad as Ratchet. You both can't take care of yourselves."

SwitchBlade knew he was right and he hated it. 

"I'm going to call Magnus and tell him that you are sick," Rabid rose to his full height, making SwitchBlade snap his helm to him. "I don't want to argue, you're health is important."

SwitchBlade let out a huff as Rabid activated is coms. The leader didn't hear Rabid's conversation as he was letting himself lean into the chair and relax for a bit. He was resting his optics when he felt Rabid's servo on his shoulder again.

"Magnus has agreed to let you recover," Rabid told him.

"Of course Magnus would," SwitchBlade grumbled as he sat up. "He's not that heartless."

Rabid huffed, whether it was in disagreement or agreement, SwitchBlade didn't know, but he was glad that the mech didn't try to agrue.

"Magnus did say there is an empty berthroom somewhere in this building," Rabid told him.

"I know where it is," SwitchBlade stood from his chair. He had a bad habit of making himself at home in the berthrooms as he never went home.

Rabid hummed as he followed SwitchBlade to the door. 

"I can get there on my own," SwitchBlade looked to him, his red optics narrowing at him.

"I know, but you look as if you'll pass out at any moment," Rabid stated.

SwitchBlade could feel his body slowly failing him. He was already shaking with each movement he made. He was lucky that the berthrooms weren't even that far away. The leader gave a sigh as he moved from his office, slowly making his way down the housing levels of the building. Rabid was at his side at every moment, which SwitchBlade was somewhat grateful for. There were a few times where he had stumbled and Rabid was quick to question if everything was alright.

SwitchBlade didn't know how to feel about the mech just yet. He was sly and had witty comebacks and quite frankly, SwitchBlade wasn't even sure if he liked the nicknames he had been given. However, in his haze, SwitchBlade liked him. While Rabid had done plenty of messed up things during the war, the mech was as kind as any other bot could be. Maybe it was the fact that SwitchBlade could relate to him, as they were both former Decepticons. 

Shaking his helm a little, SwitchBlade's optics moved to the door as he came to a stop. He looked to Rabid, who in return turned to him, his optics watching him.

"Think you'll be fine on your own?" Rabid asked.

SwitchBlade's optics shifted a bit, his spark begging for the company.

 _He'll just get sick._ SwitchBlade told himself.

"I think I'll be fine," SwitchBlade looked to him, his spark tensing in his chest in a protest against his words.

Rabid gave a nod, opening his mouth to say something, but seemed to think better of it before he turned and padded down the hall. A feeling of cold came over him and SwitchBlade suddenly craved the warmth that he knew Rabid had.

"Wait- Rabid!"

Upon hearing his name, Rabid turned, his optics wide in question. SwitchBlade felt a bit awkward as his calling to the mech had optics shifting to him. Though, SwitchBlade shook them off.

"Actually, I would like the company."

Rabid blinked, his usual sly grin appearing as he turned.

"Anything for you,  _sweetspark."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feeling Hot?

Slumping into the berth, TreadFlex felt insanely hot, enough to make his fans kick in. He could barely touch his own plates for the fear he would somehow burn himself, the berth seemed to feel too painful to lay on. He felt sick, feeling like he could pass out at any moment.

 _Holy Primus..._ TreadFlex groaned as a wave of pain sent his body into a shaking mess. Everything was burning. He had this sudden urge to be  _fragged_ and for the first time, he was glad the Magnus was on his way to check up on him. The red speedster had no idea what was happening to him, but he knew only one thing, he  _needed_ Magnus.

Letting out a shaky groan, TreadFlex shifted in the berth when he could feel himself leaking lubricant. Something was telling him that he wasn't supposed to do that if he was sick.  _Was he sick?_ His breath was caught in his throat as he found himself moving his servo moving to his panels, gently stroking. He bit his lower derma, letting a digit press against his valve panel, in which the panel popped opened upon the pressure. The panel shielding his spike gave way as well.  His body shook in a painful fashion, but as he pressed a digit into the opening he felt somewhat relieved. A low moan escaped his lips, his body shaking at the touch, craving for more, something that TreadFlex couldn't give to himself. 

"TreadFlex?"

In his haze, the red mech lifted his helm seeing Magnus as he stood in the doorway. The blue mech's optics were wide at the sight, though TreadFlex could see the lust building up.

" _Magnus_ ," TreadFlex whined at him.

Magnus padded forward, TreadFlex shaking as he could feel the leader's optics searching for something. Though Magnus didn't seem to waste any time crawling onto the berth. TreadFlex's spark nearly gave out when the large mech slid between his legs, moving in give the small mech a kiss. 

"Mags... what's happening?" TreadFlex moaned as he could feel digits drawing circles on his chest. 

"Heat," came a quick reply before TreadFlex was silenced by another, more passionate kiss. 

It all made sense now, or at least what TreadFlex could make out of it at the moment. His plating tingled at every stroke or gentle touch that Magnus was giving him, the feeling was almost intoxicating and TreadFlex was quickly melting in Magnus's touch.

It didn't take long for Magnus's wandering digits to make their way down to TreadFlex's waiting valve. TreadFlex squirmed at the digit as it gently traced along his opening. It made the speedster moan, his fans kicking into a higher gear at the heat that surrounded him.

"Already so wet," Magnus spoke in a tone that made TreadFlex shiver. "Pretty..."

TreadFlex's frame shook, his spark leaping in his chest when he could feel a digit poking its way into his valve. Everything burned, sending a ripple of a pure pleasure into his body. His wings were flared up in the feeling the further the digit went it. 

" _Magnus_ -" TreadFlex keened at the touch, finding his digits gripping the sheets.

A hum came from the leader in response, his digit gently stroking his insides, before another digit was added. The red mech shuddered when the second digit was introduced, everything tensing up in response.

"Relax," Magnus ordered as he moved to kiss the little speedster.

TreadFlex gave a whine in protest and to tell the mech to go faster, though Magnus only smirked at him. The digits soon pulled out, TreadFlex whining at the loss. Though as he lifted his helm, TreadFlex's optics landed on Magnus's rather impressive spike. His spark flipped and he looked to Magnus with pleading optics.

"Yeah, I know," Magnus spoke, his servos gently moving TreadFlex from his position on his back and moving the mech to his knees. 

TreadFlex gave a low rumble as he adjusted to the new position. He could feel Magnus move behind him and TreadFlex's spark pounded in his chest. Large servos wrapped around his hips and gently guided TreadFlex's aft towards him.

The speedster gave a groan, everything shaking when Magnus's spike was pushed into him. The burning sensation suddenly flared with pleasure and TreadFlex was immediately a moaning mess. His body shuddered as Magnus continued to push in until all of him was buried deep within him. The leader gave a low huff as TreadFlex's valve clamped down on his spike.

"Tight..." Magnus grumbled, clearly not liking it.

TreadFlex, taking the opportunity, gently pushed himself against the mech, moaning as he attempted to loosen himself for Magnus. The blue mech gave a brief rumble as he gently gripped TreadFlex's hips, stopping his movements and keeping him still. They were still for a long a moment before Magnus's gently forced TreadFlex's chest against the berth, the little red mech grumbling in response. He couldn't take the heat any longer, he  _needed_ to be fragged. 

"Magnus- please!"

The plea was enough to make the blue mech mutter something under his breath before he would pull out and push back in, making TreadFlex cry out in pleasure. Everything was one fire and TreadFlex needed more.

"Mags-" The mech choked on a moan as Magnus snapped his hips forward again, TreadFlex crying out once more.

Their fields meshed together, giving both of them the fuel to keep going. Magnus was pounding into the smaller mech without mercy and TreadFlex would nearly scream out in pleasure. TreadFlex's fans were working overtime, trying to keep him from overheating, but with Magnus's field of heat, it wasn't working. The whirs from Magnus's own fans had TreadFlex shaking. 

The leader's thrusts became more erratic and forceful to the point where the smaller mech couldn't even react in time. The speedster was lost in his own ecstasy, however, the knot in his lower stomach had keening at Magnus's thrusts.

"I'm-" TreadFlex didn't even have time to try and warn Magnus of the feeling he had before the overload hit him to the point where his systems nearly failed.

Above him, Magnus's thrusts coming to a stop. However, with one last snap of his hips, Magnus overloaded. TreadFlex could feel the fluids spill inside of him and at that moment, his tank opened. The little speedster felt Magnus move and TreadFlex's optics moved to Magnus as he leaned over to kiss him.

" _Mine._ " 

The words shook TreadFlex to the core, but he smiled, purring as Magnus's lust-filled optics watched him. The little speedster then fell limp, exhausted.

"Yes,  _yours_ ," TreadFlex confirmed before he was pulled into Magnus's arms.

"Rest, little one." The leader ordered. 

He didn't need to to be told twice. Smiling, TreadFlex offlined and fell into recharge.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Gripping the datapad, Rabid padded down the hallway, heading to Magnus's office. Rabid wasn't one to like others pushing him to do jobs for others, but he could not deny Magnus. The leader had been more strict lately and Rabid was sure everyone else in the building was feeling his power. The former Decepticon shivered at the thought of the leader unleashing his wrath on a poor passerby. Rabid just grinned to himself when he realized that he wouldn't have to fear Magnus's wrath.

 _I'm fine._ He thought as he turned to the door that led to the office. A heavy presence made him stop for a brief click. His grin soon faded at the feeling before he padded forward and into the office. He was not expecting to see SwitchBlade clinging to the desk as if his life depended on it. Rabid blinked at the sight of the leader like this before he suddenly hit with the mech's field. It was heavy and  _hot_. It was powerful enough to make Rabid shift in uneasiness. SwitchBlade soon realized that Rabid was there as he turned his helm towards him. The look in the violet mech's optics had Rabid's spark racing.  _Need._ SwitchBlade needed something.

"Is everything okay?" Rabid asked, moving towards the mech.

SwitchBlade held up a servo but quickly dropped it when Rabid moved to his side. The dirt-colored mech placed the datapad on the desk, before turning his attention to smaller mech. Rabid carefully helped the leader to his peds, his face twisting when SwitchBlade felt hot to the touch.

"You should see Ratchet," Rabid said, shifting a bit when SwitchBlade decided to lean against him.

"'M fine..." SwitchBlade's words were a bit slurred and Rabid couldn't help but find this behavior odd. 

Rabid frowned. The violet mech was oddly calm right now and he was super  _submissive_. Usually, SwitchBlade was wary of him and wouldn't spend more than a few seconds in his presence. But SwitchBlade was leaning against him, his helm resting against his chest a purr-like sound rising in his throat.

 _There's something wrong._ Rabid thought, his red gaze scanning the smaller mech.

"What is with you?" Rabid asked, tilting his helm to see SwitchBlade better.

SwitchBlade rumbled in response before the leader turned to Rabid, his red optics shining lust. Rabid suddenly felt a surge of energy within SwitchBlade's field and Rabid grinned at the smaller mech when SwitchBlade nuzzled him. Rabid soon found himself pressed into SwitchBlade's field, making the mech melt at his touch.

SwitchBlade mumbled something as he settled on Magnus's desk, the look in his optics making Rabid's quick judgment of the situation be thrown out the window. Something in those optics set him off and he let his impulse take over. Forcing the smaller mech back against the desk, he immediately pressing himself against the leader who gave a whine of need in response. As Rabid leaned over the violet colored mech, SwitchBlade gently pulled him closer using his legs, giving Rabid kisses as his helm had moved close. Rabid could feel the heat rising as the small mech was desperately trying to pull him closer. Rabid could feel his animalistic urges rising, but for the most part, he was in control of himself. Only then he realized that his urges were coming from SwitchBlade's heat.

"No," Rabid told him in a firm voice.

If looks could kill, Rabid would've been offlined by the sheer hatred in SwitchBlade's optics. It left Rabid blinking in confusion as SwitchBlade immediately went against Rabid's command and pulled him into another kiss.

 _He wants to be fragged._ Rabid realized, finding himself leaning into the kiss. _And h_ _e wants me to frag him._

Rabid couldn't deny that he wanted this. He wanted it so badly. SwitchBlade was letting Rabid do what he wanted and Rabid wasn't going to pass this up. 

Growling, Rabid forced the mech back against the table, letting these urges that he had been holding back take over. In a series of motions, SwitchBlade was moved off the table and pinned against it, his aft forced against Rabid's paneling. SwitchBlade whined, trembling at the rough treatment, but Rabid ignored him, focusing on the heat that radiated from the violet mechs body, wanting to touch everything.

Large servos traveled from SwitchBlade's small chest down to his thighs, denta biting at the back of the leader's neck. SwitchBlade's body twisted at the action, which Rabid immediately growled at, his clawed digits digging into his thighs enough to make SwitchBlade leak Energon.

" _Open up._ " Rabid demanded, his servos moving to SwitchBlade's leaking panel, stroking to encourage SwitchBlade to do so.

In Rabid's haze of dominance, he expected some defiance from the smaller mech, but to his surprise, SwitchBlade opened up for him. Immediately, Rabid stuck a clawed digit into the tight valve. Despite being securely pinned against the table, SwitchBlade still managed to try and twist at the intrusion. This made Rabid growl and was quick to overpower the little mech by forcing the mech's face into the table. Rabid ignored every cry of pain the leader let out as he forced another digit into the valve.

Rabid had no control at this point in time as his urges were on autopilot. He took his digits out, grabbed SwitchBlade's pretty little aft and slammed into the smaller frame. The cries of SwitchBlade were quick to be drowned out by the sounds of fans kicking and metal scraping against each other.

The large mech's thrusts became more inconsistent and almost animalistic, causing SwitchBlade to cry out in both pain and pleasure. In his haze, Rabid wasn't concerned with no remorse, kept thrusting into the smaller mech, a strange feeling forming in his lower torso. In a blink of an optic, it was over. He overloaded into the former Decepticon.

Calming down from his urges, Rabid leaned on SwitchBlade for a long moment, relaxing his tired body. The smaller mech was breathing quite hard and Rabid slowly realized that he was crushing the leader. He pulled away, pulling out in the process. 

" _Rabid._ " 

Rabid looked to the shaking mech only to find that the heat wasn't going away. Blinking a few times, Rabid suddenly regretted what he got himself into. He was exhausted and to go another round would probably make his spark stop.

 _And we're in Magnus's office._ Realizing where they were made Rabid a bit more nervous. He gave a groan as he facepalmed himself before he moved the small mech away from the desk. 

 _Oh, thank Primus._ The desk was relatively fine, but it was a mess. He then looked to SwitchBlade as the leader was nuzzling him again.

"No, you'll have to wait," Rabid grumbled as he moved from SwitchBlade's greedy servos and padded around the room to find something to clean the desk with.

 _Magnus will have our helms._ He thought before he groaned.  _My helm and not SwitchBlade's._ Rabid looked to the mech. SwitchBlade was following him around like a lost Cyberpuppy. While it was adorable, the mech kept trying to touch and convince Rabid to pay attention to him.

"I know," Rabid rubbed his tired optics as he finally found some human towels, and moving SwitchBlade's servos away, "Not right now."

Quickly cleaning up the mess that they had made, Rabid then threw out the towel. The doors to the office opened, Magnus padding inside. Rabid looked to the leader when Magnus's blue optics landed in him and SwitchBlade.

"Sorry sir," Rabid spoke up as Magnus opened his mouth to say something. "Just dropped a datapad off."

Rabid hoped that the other leader wouldn't know what he and SwitchBlade just did. Magnus's cold stare drifted to SwitchBlade as the former Decepticon moved to Rabid's side, his servos touching him again.

"Right," Magnus spoke up as he moved towards his desk, optics moving to the datapad he had.

Rabid turned to SwitchBlade, whispering, "Let's find a berthroom..."

SwitchBlade smiled and waddled out, Rabid following.

"Rabid." 

 _Scrap._ Rabid turned to Magnus. "Yes?"

"For future reference," Magnus looked up from the datapad. "Do not interface in my office."

Rabid wasn't one to feel embarrassment, but he felt his faceplates flush in a blush. How'd he know? They weren't that loud were they?"

"Sorry sir," Rabid looked down.

Magnus gave a hum, his optics flaring with emotion. "Take care of SwitchBlade. If you so much as lay a digit on him in the wrong way, I will offline you myself."

Rabid nodded. "Yes sir."

"Good. Now go."

With that, Rabid scurried off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feeling the crack ship? 
> 
> Part 1

Magnus had this strange feeling that rose in his spark every time his apprentice and co-leader were near him. Normally he would write his feelings off as not important, but over the past few weeks, Magnus had more than a few times where he was forced to leave SwitchBlade's side. His spark ached in his chest and Magnus felt this  _need_ to protect his co-leader.

Magnus knew of SwitchBlade's past and knew how dangerous the former Decepticon and ex-gladiator was, but despite knowing this, Magnus was surprised SwitchBlade's need to help and his bright personality. The small mech was rather fascinating.

Feeling his spark skip a beat, Magnus brought a servo to his chest plates, his face flashing a brief and rare emotional look. This caught the attention of another mech that had been in his office.

"Feeling alright, sir?"

Magnus was quick to collect himself, but his processor still remained on his apprentice. 

"I'm alright FlashBack," Magnus spoke up, his gaze shifting to the black-and-white mech.

FlashBack gave a gentle smile. "Is it SwitchBlade?"

Magnus blinked, his suspicious gaze narrowing at the mech.

"You've been staring at you datapad," FlashBack told him, "And, it just so happens that SwitchBlade's face is on it."

Magnus realized how careless he was and it put in in a foul mood. FlashBack was smiling as he moved over to Magnus's desk.

"I don't want to overstep, but, do you like SwitchBlade?" FlashBack asked, his gaze flickering as he watched Magnus.

Magnus was silent, feeling his spark quicken it's pace at the sound of SwitchBlade's name. The large mech looked off as he bit his derma. FlashBack's wings shuddered as he grinned.

"Maybe you should tell him."

The leader blinked and then looked to FlashBack when he suggested it.

"And risk rejection?" He questioned. "I rather keep it to myself."

FlashBack was quick to put a servo on Magnus's arm, making the leader narrow his optics at.

"I know it seems a bit scary, trust me, I've been there," FlashBack started, "But, it's better to tell him than to keep it in and wonder."

Magnus knew exactly what FlashBack was talking about. It's no secret that he and Rabid were bonded to one another. 

"How'd you do it?" Magnus glanced at him.

FlashBack's grin grew wider, making Magnus immediately regret his decision on asking.

"I'll tell you all about it."

\----

Magnus was never one to let someone in on his secrets but after a great deal of advice from FlashBack, Magnus never felt so intent of revealing his emotions to another bot. And that bot was none other than SwitchBlade. Just thinking of the mech sent Magnus's spark in a fit of emotion. He needed to get this off his chest, even if he faced his worse fear, rejection.

Magnus already knew where SwitchBlade was. The other leader had a bad habit of taking naps in Ratchet's office (though Magnus didn't blame him one bit). To be honest, Magnus was quite jealous of Ratchet. The old bot became friends with SwitchBlade rather easily. As much as he respected the medic and loved him for helping SwitchBlade, Magnus kind of wanted him to back off.

_Easy._ Magnus told himself as he turned down the hallway.  _He is SwitchBlade's Amica Endura._ Magnus sighed.  _Let's not get protective just yet._ Magnus wasn't even sure if SwitchBlade felt the same. Of course, it would hurt his pride by being rejected, but his spark would shatter. Magnus stopped at the door of Ratchet's office, his processor running a million miles per click now and he silently wondered if he should even do this.

Pulling himself together, Magnus rose a servo and gave the door a gentle knock. He could hear movement on the other side and after a moment of waiting, the door opened.

"Magnus?"

It was SwitchBlade and Magnus was immediately nervous. SwitchBlade stared at him for a long moment before he seemed to grow nervous as well.

"Sorry if I woke you," Magnus tried to speak as if he wasn't nervous, though it was clear that he had some emotion behind it.

This had caught the attention of not only SwitchBlade, but the few bots that had passed. Magnus tensed and turned to glare at them.

"May I come in?" Magnus asked, hoping that SwitchBlade would agree. He didn't want to confess out in the open.

SwitchBlade's nervous gaze shifted but he nodded and stepped back into the room. Magnus entered and then looked down at the mech. Magnus knew SwitchBlade was small, but for the first time, he saw that the mech barely reached his chest.

_Cute._ Magnus thought at the height difference.

"So.." SwitchBlade's words seemed a bit forced. "What did you need?"

Magnus could not deny that SwitchBlade's behavior was odd and it just made Magnus feel out of place. SwitchBlade seemed way too nervous for his own good and quite frankly, Magnus was worried about the mech's health rather than his confession. It was a moment of silence before Magnus cleared his throat.

"Well, I," Magnus started, finding the right words to say, "This may be sudden, but, I've been drawn to you for a while now.."

SwitchBlade's red optics were staring up at Magnus in a surprised expression. Magnus could read the look on his optics. 

_Please. Continue._ Magnus was surprised himself when the mech was giving him permission to continue. Gathering himself again, Magnus did just that.

"I didn't know why at first," he said, his gaze shifting "but the more my spark ached when you were around, I figured it out... I, uh, like you."

 Magnus watched as SwitchBlade's mood shift and the mech began to tremble. It made Magnus's spark ache.

_I knew it._ Magnus thought bitterly, as he stepped back and turned. But he stopped when a trembling servo took ahold of his, gently pulling him back. Magnus turned his helm and saw the look on SwitchBlade's faceplates. The look of fear and  _love_. Magnus didn't know how to feel about the two emotions that came from the little mech. Carefully, Magnus moved and kneeled in front of the trembling mech.

"SwitchBlade?" He asked in a soft tone, "Are you-"

"I'm happy Magnus."

Magnus was a bit surprised at the response since he looked so scared. But Magnus could see that he was indeed happy behind those optics.

"I just- didn't expect.."

"Me to return those feelings," Magnus concluded, "I understand. To be honest, I feared the same."

SwitchBlade blinked and then gave a shy smile, Magnus gently squeezing the trembling servo.

"Well," SwitchBlade looked down.

"I like you too, Magnus."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feel the bonds?

Rabid was shaking in nervousness, as moved towards the door of his apartment. Vista was coming home. For the first time in a stellar cycle. Rabid got the call from her that morning and Rabid was never so relieved to hear her voice. She sounded so happy and excited to be coming back and Rabid had really wondered what had happened that made her want to see him again. Even after what had happened.

Their fights were nothing but brutal. Rabid was one to get violent, but he would never dare lay a digit on his one true love. Words had been thrown in their home neither of them could take back. Their fights had happened daily and it came to a point where Rabid had to watch her leave for good, his spark shattering as their bond broke. He did not blame Vista one bit. He only blamed himself for letting their relationship becoming the mess that it became.

He stopped at the door, his spark racing in his chest. He had no idea what to expect. Had she changed? What would be different? His processor was running at a million miles per second and he honestly didn't know if he wanted to see her. His large, stiff wings were tensed and pinned back as much as they possibly could and he was shaking. Why was he so nervous in the first place?

_Ding._

Nearly jumping out of his plating, Rabid stared at the door for a long moment, scrambling to try and unwind himself from his thoughts. He didn't want to seem too desperate by opening the door right away, so he stood there. After a moment, he pulled himself together and opened the door. Immediately, he found himself face to face with Vista. She looked as good as ever and nothing about her seemed to change. Rabid's spark nearly gave out when his red optics met her blue ones.

"Hello, Rabid," She greeted him, a smile on her faceplates.

Rabid could feel his feelings for her come rushing back and he had to resist an urge to reach out to pull her into a kiss. He kept his composure and stood straight.

"Hello, Vistapoint," Rabid dipped his helm.

A silence fell over them as they both seemed to be trying to find the right words to say to one other. Rabid wanted to apologize for everything, even if she wasn't going too.

"So I-,"

"Sorr-,"

They both stopped when they realized that they had spoken at the same time and Rabid felt a bit embarrassed. He gestured for her to continue what she was going to say.

"No," Vista smiled at him, "You can go first."

Rabid searched her optics before he concluded that she did want him to continue. Guilt pulled at his spark and he looked down at the ground. Pulling himself together once more, he sucked in a huge breath.

"I'm sorry," he told her. "I'm sorry for all that I had said and done in the past. I wasn't- I wasn't the best mate... If I could, I would go back and fix it."

Vista was silent, listen to him. Despite the pain in her optics, she was smiling. Rabid's spark fluttered as she reached out and took a hold of his large servo. 

"I would've loved that," she said, "But, we cannot change our mistakes, only mend them."

Rabid knew she was right and his stiff wings fell a bit at her words.

"But, I wouldn't have had it any other way," she continued Rabid blinking at the statement. 

Vista took a step back and turned slightly. "Someone has been asking about you for a while now."

Confused, Rabid watched as Vista rose her servo. A little figure came running over, grasping her leg plates as soon as they had come close. The former Decepticon blinked at the little one. They were a slate gray color, with matching brown accents. Immediately, Rabid's spark felt drawn to the little one.

"Rabid," Vista spoke up, making the mech look at her. "This is Iona... And she's yours.."

Rabid's mouth opened as his gaze moved down the shy femme as her strange gaze of gray stared back at him.

 _Mine?_ Rabid didn't know what to think, but he found himself kneeling down. The femme had her carrier's frame, in fact, everything about Iona screamed Vista to him. Other than the colors, Rabid wasn't sure that Iona was his. But, he could not deny the feeling in his spark. It felt just like when he and Vista were mates, though it felt different as well. But, Vista said that she was his. So he would believe her.

"Hey there," Rabid spoke to the small femme, watching as she retreated behind Vista's legs again. "I'm Rabid. I hear you've been asking about me."

Iona blinked and the took a hesitant step away.

"My sire..?" She asked, her gaze moving to Vista.

"Yes, that's your sire."

Rabid had his optics on his sparkling as she moved closer. He couldn't believe how tiny she was, but it was adorable. Iona's small servo gently reached out to touch his. Rabid's spark fluttered as the bond between him and Iona grow stronger.

 _She is mine._ He concluded, looking up Vista.

"Why now?" He asked.

Vista had a pained expression. "I wanted to show you to moment I was expecting, but... My situation wasn't the best."

Rabid immediately caught on. She was living with  _him_ at the time.

"If you told me-"

"I don't know what to do and I was scared." Vista cut him off. "I know we could've worked it out... That is why I came back."

Rabid looked at Iona, who had settled herself in his lap. Rabid couldn't believe it. Did Vista want to be with _him_ again?

"You want to start again?" He asked to confirm.

Vista searched his gaze for a moment, but she nodded.

"Iona needs her sire," she said. "And I need you.."

Rabid's spark ached for hers. Carefully, he stood, shifting Iona in his arms before he brought Vista in for a kiss.

"I need you too," he told her. "I will always need you."

Vista stared at him and then hid her face in his chest. He held her close, his optics moving to Iona. The little femme was smiling at her carrier. 

Rabid could only wish this would last forever...

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feeling the Primes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Astrona does not belong to me!

Astrona never thought she would ever see another Prime, let alone train one. TreadFlex Prime, a mech who had was blessed with the Matrix had been training with her for several weeks. The new Prime was a fast learner and took on his responsibilities just as quick. He was always asking questions on how a proper Prime should act, constantly doubting he was doing something wrong. While Astrona admired the new Prime for his will to learn, she felt unnerved by his field every time she met up with him. His mood swings were off the chart, he could still laugh, joke and be a nuisance, but there were days where he seemed... Sad, angry and destructive. It was like he was having an inner battle and Astrona would be lying if she didn’t think he could suddenly  _snap_.

So, Astrona had done some digging around, wanting to know about TreadFlex before he became a Prime. He was a fascinating mech, but his tendencies to behave oddly had her concerned he had issues with past depression. And what she found made her question why he was even a Prime.

The red speedster was a troublemaker, that much Astrona knew, but his flaws ran deeper than what he projected of himself. TreadFlex’s influences on the war should have had him on trial, just as Megatron once was. The number of bots that were killed under the young mech’s command was in the thousands. The jobs that TreadFlex had done to keep either side from winning were the reason the war lasted so long. Primus, TreadFlex had murdered bots even after the war.

Astrona shocked by what she had read wondered if  _anyone_ on this ship knew what this mech had done. She knew this, and she came up with the following conclusion:  _TreadFlex’s crimes were worse than Megatron’s and that he should be offlined._

But, despite all that she knew and despite how incredibly anger she was, she will give the Prime another chance.

Padding into the training room, Astrona blinked when she saw the TreadFlex was already there. This was highly unusual for him, even if he was more than willing to train. Dozens of thoughts drifted into her processor. 

 _Did he know?_ _Will he try to offline me?_ Astrona was cautious as she approached the mech as he was bent over a few of the assorted firearms. When TreadFlex Prime noticed her, his optics shone, and a smile appeared on his faceplates. The surrounding field was inviting and had zero hints of an inner battle. 

“Sorry,” The Prime gave a chuckle as his servos shifting weapons, sorting them, “I was in the area and thought I would come in before the session.”

Astrona took in every action, every word, trying to decide what was a fact and what was a lie. She even made a note of the slightest change in his field. TreadFlex Prime looked up, his optics laced with concern when she hadn’t answered him.

“Everything all right?” He questioned, standing, brushing his servos along his thigh plates.

 _He’s nervous._ Astrona noted when she saw the action. She had trained with him enough to know that when he rubbed his servos to his thighs was a sign; he was nervous.

“I’m fine,” Astrona smiled at him, hoping that her acting could fool the mech.

It seemed to work as TreadFlex Prime gave her a warm smile before proceeding to choose a weapon. He pulled a small handheld blaster from his subspace; his favorite weapon. Astrona could see the age in the little firearm and her processor raced. She needed to know whether she could trust him, that he wasn’t using the Matrix or  _her_ for his own benefit.

She hadn’t been honest with herself with her emotions, but; she felt something deep within her spark for TreadFlex Prime. Just something about him had her wanting more and now she knew of his past, she did not understand what to think or feel about him.

“Actually,” Astrona was quick to speak up when the speedster loaded the blaster, “I think we should just talk.”

The other Prime blinked twice but accepted her request as he sent the weapon back into his subspace. The surrounding field shifted into disappointment, though Astrona soon realized this as his blue optics landed on hers. She shivered when her nerves acted up, sending her silent messages telling her to  _get out of there_. She completely ignored their warnings. She could feel her a brief wave of anger rise within her and was steadily growing.

“What is it?” TreadFlex Prime asked, tilting his helm in such a way that Astrona felt like he already knew what she was thinking.

 _Be honest._ It scared her she was even thinking she could bring this up.  _He cannot hurt you._ She didn’t know that. After a moment of debating, she gave a deep sigh and then looked to TreadFlex Prime. The anger within her seemed to talk for her.

“Let’s talk about your past.”

The mood around her immediately went dark and Astrona could feel the anger building in the other Prime, but, to her surprise, had not directed the anger at her. It was at himself. He turned away almost immediately though Astrona could see the shame written all over his faceplates. Her spark ached in her chest as she watched the mech clench his servos.

“TreadFlex-”

“I’ve made many, _many_ mistakes,” he forced the words out.

Astrona looked to the floor to the room, her own wave of shame washing over her. She suddenly wondered why she wasn’t feeling angry.

 _Was this a trick?_ She thought briefly, bringing her optics to him once again. TreadFlex Prime wore a hurt expression, his frame was shaking and as much as Astrona could see him trying, he could not look at her. Something in her spark told her to go to him, comfort him, but, she didn’t dare to go near him.

“Why?” She asked softly, “Why d'you do it?”

“In war, it’s kill or be killed,” TreadFlex Prime choked out. “No one wants to die. I didn’t want to die. I did what I had to do to survive. I didn’t want to kill all those mechs, orders are orders… I just..”

Astrona understood this completely, and she did not fault him for wanting to live. As much as she felt like she needed to scream and kick his aft into the Allspark, she instead felt sympathy. She cursed her feelings towards him. Maybe that was why she was so soft and so understanding. 

She then found herself moving towards him. It surprised her as much as it did to him. The red Prime looked to her, his gaze growing worried, and he didn’t seem to know what to do. 

“TreadFlex…“ She looked to him as she moved a servo for his, though he immediately slapped it away and quickly stepped back.

The Primes looked at one another for a long moment, before TreadFlex Prime narrowed his optics.

“Why?” He questioned. “Why are you so calm about this?”

Astrona watched as he became tense. The field around them became confused and didn't accept her advances.

“The last mech that found out nearly killed me,” TreadFlex Prime rose his voice, “So why, you out of everyone are so… Accepting of this?”

 _I could ask myself that._ She thought, her spark fluttering in her chest, though as soon as she questioned herself she knew the answer.

“Because I love you.”

TreadFlex Prime‘s expression grew blank as he processed those words. Astrona knew her words were true, but even she had to been taken aback by them.

“I don’t…” TreadFlex Prime’s optics fell. “I- why?”

Astrona carefully took a step towards him and gently take his servo. He was tense when she took his servo, but she gently rubbed her digits along his. 

“I’ve been fighting the feels,” She told him, “I didn’t want to accept them, especially after I found out…”

Her gaze went to his. 

“Love overpowers all,” she said, “and I guess… That’s why I’m accepting this.”

TreadFlex Prime didn’t even know what to say, but his optics told her everything. He could not believe what he was hearing. She could almost feel his spark racing.

“Your actions are inexcusable,” she told him, “I should offline you for the millennia-long war that you dragged out.”

TreadFlex Prime flinched at those words but she moved a bit closer to pull him into a hug.

“But I won’t,” she said. “Rodimus Prime saw something in you, that is why you have the Matrix. While I don’t understand it completely, I’m glad that you see how bad this is and how much trouble you could get into.”

TreadFlex Prime’s optics fell again.

“I am still willing to train you so this will _never_ happen again.”

With that, she tightened her grip on him. Arms wrapped around her and she could feel his face burrowed into her. As she stood there, comforting him, Astrona could only hope that she was making the right choice. 


	7. Chapter 7

Since being made a Prime, TreadFlex Prime had constantly been wondering why. Why him out of everyone in the universe? Surely someone like Drift, Cyclonus or even Megatron would have been a much more suited for the title than him. It stressed him out, so much so that his plating peeled and grayed. Astrona, his love, had been kind enough to help make his transition into a Prime as stressfree as she could. 

He questioned the choice of the Matrix since the day that Astrona had found out about his past. He could never outrun it. He could never stop seeing it. No matter what he did, he could not rid himself of the reminders of his wrongdoings. 

But, to his surprise, Astrona was more than willing to give him a chance and he’d be damned if he screwed up again. He did not want to lose her. 

Padding into the bridge, TreadFlex Prime locked optics with Megatron. The large, gray mech had looked up from his discussion with Blight and didn’t seem to be in a sour mood when he saw him. The former warlord gave him a nod and resumed his conversation.

TreadFlex Prime held a similar frame to Rodimus Prime and more often than not, he was easily mistaken as the now deceased Prime. He could always see the hurt in his crewmate optics. He didn’t want to replace their former captain and the Matrix in his chest seemed to appear that way. 

 _I can never be Rodimus._ TreadFlex thought more than once and he knew this was true. 

“There you go making that face again.”

TreadFlex Prime looked to the owner of the voice.  _Trooper._ His Amica Endura and one of the few bots that knew of his past. The small, dark blue mech stared up at him with wide optics. The red mech could always count on Trooper to have his back and to improve his day.

“Sorry,” TreadFlex Prime flashed him a smile as the little mech came closer. “I was thinking about something.”

Trooper nodded in understanding. 

“Rodimus Prime,” the small bot said, “He’s been on everyone’s processor these days.”

TreadFlex Prime knew this. Rodimus was offlined so suddenly and no one knew what happened to him. All TreadFlex Prime knew was that Drift, Perceptor and Rung had found him in the bridge. It revealed the only reason why TreadFlex Prime had the Matrix was that Drift  _sensing Rodimus_ within him. That did not make him feel any better.

“Some more than others...” TreadFlex Prime muttered.

A servo stroked his arm and TreadFlex Prime looked to Trooper.

“You are not replacing him,” His tone was firm, but TreadFlex Prime did not believe it.

The Prime opened his mouth to reply, but he heard the familiar  _ping_ in his processor and he tilted his helm as he listened to the voice speak.

_“I’m heading off to recharge. Want to join me?”_

Astrona. TreadFlex Prime’s spark raced at the name.

“I’ll be there soon,” He replied.

He then dipped his helm to Trooper, giving him some excuse on why he had to leave. He and Astrona had decided that they should keep their relationship to themselves. They could get in trouble if someone found them out. It was not every day that two Primes hooked up.

Luckily, Trooper didn’t argue and let him go and TreadFlex Prime was out the door within a few seconds. Whatever doubt he was feeling suddenly washed away. Astrona was more than his lover, she was the very thing that made him feel free from his past mistakes. Her name alone made him feel better.

Within a few moments, TreadFlex Prime found himself entering Astrona’s hab suite. It did not take Astrona long to appear in the doorway of the berthroom. Upon seeing her, he felt his faceplates grow hot and his spark was racing. He was across the room in a matter of seconds, pulling her into a deep kiss. She was quick to respond with kisses of her own and pulled him into the berthroom.

The two were lost in a series of kisses and gentle touches, but they eventually pulled away and calmed themselves. TreadFlex Prime was the type to finish what he started, but respected Astrona’s decisions. If she wasn’t ready, he would not push her.

He crawled onto the berth and laid down next to her. The other Prime was quick to cuddle next to him, a purr in throat made her entire frame shake against his. A smile appeared on his faceplates as Astrona closed her optics and feel into a recharge. The red mech watched her for a couple of minutes, settling himself before he would close his optics, falling into recharge. 

_“TreadFlex.”_

The Prime shifted a bit in his recharge and opened his optics, only to be blinded by a pure white light. Groaning, the mech adjusted his optics to the light. He grew concerned when he found that he was not in Astrona’s hab, rather he was standing in a white room. There was nothing defining about it, just a plain, white room. 

_“TreadFlex Prime.”_

Hearing the voice again, TreadFlex Prime’s gaze shifted about the room. A space in front of him began to bend and morph into a shape. TreadFlex Prime took a step back, his spark racing. He had no idea why he was here, wherever he was, and what was planned for him. The frame began to form color, a familiar red and orange color scheme. TreadFlex Prime could not believe he optics as Rodimus Prime stepped in front in him. Almost immediately, questions began to pour out of the Primes mouth. Rodimus wore a smile as he listened to TreadFlex Prime spout nonsense at him. Though, the taller Prime was silenced when a digit was placed against his lips.

“You have many questions,” Rodimus spoke up. “That is understandable. I would have some too if the Matrix appeared in my chest.”

TreadFlex Prime watched as the smaller Prime took a step back, blue optics shining with pride. Questions swirled in his processor and TreadFlex Prime did not know where to start.

“We did not choose you by mistake,” Rodimus continued. “Do not believe that you were a mistake.”

The red Prime‘s spark swelled at the words and he could feel a weight lifted off his shoulders. But, many more questions formed and he wanted answers.

“Why-” TreadFlex Prime was silenced again as Rodimus held up a servo.

“I cannot give you the answers you seek, that is for you figure out on your own,” Rodimus smiled at him. “But, I will tell you this. You will become very important.”

TreadFlex Prime did not know what to make of this vague warning. How? Why was he important? He didn‘t understand any of this.

“Rodimus… I need help.”

Rodimus rose a brow at him, though he chuckled. 

“You don’t need my help,” Rodimus told him, “You have Astrona, Megatron, and everyone else aboard the  _Lost Light_.”

TreadFlex Prime frowned at the words, but he knew that Rodimus was right. He shouldn’t be relying on a dead Prime to help him. As he watched Rodimus, he wondered about one more thing.

“Rodimus,” he started, “How d'you die?”

The smaller Prime looked startled but didn’t seem to mind the question.

“I made a mistake,” Rodimus told him, “I lost my faith. It filled me with rage and when it came out, the ship went up in flames. Surely you can remember that moment.”

TreadFlex Prime nodded. He remembered that day. His Amica was trapped, and he had tried to get Trooper out, but he was in the blast of flames.

“Megatron came to the bridge,” Rodimus turned, grief laced his optics. “He killed me.”

Shocked flooded TreadFlex’s systems.  _Megatron offlined Rodimus?_ Anger filled his frame, though Rodimus immediately moved to him, stroking his arm to calm him.

“Megatron saved lives that day,” Rodimus told him. “If you need to blame anyone, blame me.”

TreadFlex Prime opened his mouth to argue, but Rodimus placed a digit to his lips again.

“My time here is up,” he spoke in a soft tone. “Do not become like me in my final days, angry bitter and losing faith. That is all I ask of you.”

TreadFlex Prime was silent for a long moment but nodded. He would try to stay true to Rodimus’s request. Rodimus then gave a smile at him, lowering his helm as he did so.

“Good luck,” He said as he stepped back, his form shifting before it disappeared.

TreadFlex Prime watched him go, before wondering what the future had in store for him.


	8. Chapter 8

Spending time with his mate was almost impossible these days. TreadFlex just wanted one night to crawl in bed and curl up next to FlashBack, but, that was too much to ask for. TreadFlex had once proclaimed himself to be SwitchBlade’s assistant and much to his surprise, the old mech decided he would do well as one. The red speedster did not fault SwitchBlade one bit, it was TreadFlex’s loud mouth that put him in that position. 

After many weeks of not being able to see his mate, TreadFlex got off of work. He was on his way now. As his alternate mode cruised amongst the sky, drawing closer to his destination, he transformed, landing on the platform with a huff, his back plates aching.

Ever since Rabid had been dealt with, TreadFlex’s frame had never been the same. His wings were messed up to the point his flight capabilities were off, his joints were stiff and most annoying of all, the speedster’s spark ached almost every day. 

But, TreadFlex had been so glad that FlashBack had his back whenever he needed him.

Moving towards the door, TreadFlex grew surprised when it slid open revealing FlashBack. The black-and-white mech’s optics grew wide when he saw him and in a flash, he pulled inside TreadFlex.

“Woah,” TreadFlex gave a chuckle at him, “What’s got you so excited?”

FlashBack’s optics were full of worry, though TreadFlex could see he was serious. The red speedster wondered if he was reading the situation wrong.

The small mech pulled him towards the berthroom and TreadFlex briefly wondered why FlashBack was worried if he wanted to fragged. The speedster was worrying about his little mate.

As they entered the berthroom, FlashBack gestured for TreadFlex to stay where he was before he ran off. TreadFlex watched him go, his processor racing.

 _Did he buy something?_  TreadFlex thought. He remembered FlashBack acting the same way when he had bought a toy for them. A smile appeared on the speedster's face, remembering how lewd the little mech was that night.

Though as FlashBack came back to him, TreadFlex could see nothing in his servos. Confusion flooded his systems when FlashBack handed him a small tube. TreadFlex eyed his mate, but took it, looking at the fluid within it. Everything was silver. TreadFlex may be dumb, but even he knew what that meant.

“FlashBack...” Excitement filled him, “You’re..”

FlashBack gave a nervous smile. “I’m sparked.”

His spark fluttered and his frame shook. He scooped his small mate into his arms and held him close.

“Oh, FlashBack, that is the best news I’ve heard in vorns!” 

He could feel the worry that FlashBack had been keeping from him was let out. Love, happiness, and relief filled his spark and TreadFlex showered his mate with kisses.

_I‘m going to be a sire!_

**_xxxx_ **

The first few weeks had been going well. With FlashBack’s permission, TreadFlex bragged about becoming a sire. SwitchBlade had been rather supportive, though, after a bit, he grew annoyed with his constant worrying, questions, and bragging. SwitchBlade in the most polite way he could told him to frag off and figure it out himself. On the other servo, FlashBack was beyond ecstatic and TreadFlex could feel his happiness and love almost all the time through their bond. TreadFlex was happy that he was happy. 

But, happiness could only happen for so long.

Ratchet had called the two back into the clinic. The old medic had given them so vague response, but both TreadFlex and FlashBack had done what he asked and went to the clinic. TreadFlex was not prepared.

“I am sorry,” Ratchet said his optics laced with sorrow, “FlashBack, you are not sparked.”

FlashBack tensed and TreadFlex could feel the mech overwhelming sadness take over his spark, though the small mech did not believe what Ratchet had told him.

“I am!” FlashBack was quick to argue back. “I am sparked!”

Ratchet’s optics fell and he shook his helm. “No, FlashBack. TreadFlex is not capable of producing sparklings.”

TreadFlex was taken aback by the statement and FlashBack seemed to agree with him. His processor was quick to tell him that Ratchet was lying. His systems were on the verge of blowing a fuse, so much so his frame shook and his spark was aching. A servo stroked his arm, though it took a few long moments for him to calm down enough for his spark to stop aching. FlashBack was shaking, shaking his helm as if to tell himself that it was all lie. TreadFlex wanted to believe him, he really did.

“How…?” TreadFlex managed to ask, his voice breaking.

“Your spark is too damaged to produce sparklings with,” Ratchet looked to TreadFlex, “You cannot produce sparklings when interfacing. I am sorry.”

TreadFlex tensed at the medics words. This was his fault. _His fault._ Immediately he felt guilty.

“Oh, FlashBack..” The red speedster shakily pulled his small mate into a hug. “I _am_ so sorry…”

The pair cut their visit short, distraught over the news and went back home. TreadFlex blamed himself. He was the reason they couldn’t have sparklings. 

 _Rabid._ TreadFlex blamed him too. All those years of abuse to his spark and to his body, TreadFlex had no one else to blame. 

He could feel FlashBack’s sadness and the red mech wondered if his mate was still willing to even be with him. FlashBack wanted sparklings, yet, his own mate couldn’t give him that. 

Upon entering his home, FlashBack broke down, clinging to TreadFlex as he let out his frustration and grief onto him. TreadFlex wrapped the small mech in his arms, hold him close, whispering about how sorry he was. The pair ended up in their berthroom, clinging to each other for support until they both fell into an unrestful slumber.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Velzah craved one thing and one thing only: _Tempest_. The mech that had recently entered his life and whom he was so madly in love with. Now, with his heat ready to consume him, that was all that he wanted. He was lucky that Tempest had plans to drop by, but, Velzah was dreading it. He knew how violent he could be while in heat and he did not want to scare Tempest away. 

“I-I’m sorry sveetspark…” Velzah called over the com. 

He felt _horrible_ , knowing that Tempest had a little date planned out for them. 

“It’z just… My urges get the better of me while on mai heat cycle.”

On the other side of the com, Tempest was silent. Velzah could swear that he could hear Tempest whining though. It was pretty hot, and it only fueled the mech need for the smaller mech.

“Do not worry,” Tempest finally spoke, the tone in his voice made Velzah shudder. “I won’t break. Want to help.”

Tempest was always so willing to help and it made Velzah‘s spark flutter in his chest. He felt his cheeks flush, and he grew embarrassed.

“I-I’m much bigger than tha average mech… I will hurt jou."

The purr that Tempest let out made Velzah muffle a moan.

“I be fine,” Tempest replied. “No need to be embarrassed. I like _big_ mechs.”

Velzah‘s spark soared, aching for Tempest’s. He could hear Tempest give a little chuckle.

“Just tell me when you start,” Tempest told him, “So I can prepare, all right?”

Velzah looks to his heated plating, his cheeks burning at the thought of fragging Tempest. He knew Tempest had no experience in interfacing and the fact that he would want to have his first interfacing experience with Velzah in heat was a bold move. Velzah could think of many ways this could end terribly, the breaking of seals and the possibility of Velzah losing control and sparking the mech. But, Velzah wanted to spark him. 

“I… Think I’ve started mai heat cycle." 

Tempest was quick to reply. “I be right over.”

Velzah would be lying if he hadn‘t dreamt of fragging his soon-to-be mate several times. Just imagining all that fantasying would become real in only a few kliks made Velzah’s spark go crazy.

When he heard the knock, all his instincts kicked in. He could smell the small mech and everything was demanding him to drag Tempest in, pin him down and how his way with him. But, Velzah still had some self-control, and he padded to the door.

“Tempest!”

The small slate-gray colored blinked as Velzah pulled into his apartment, though he chuckled as Velzah scooped him up and brought him over to the couch, settling himself and Tempest on it. Almost immediately, Velzah found that his instincts were getting the better of him and he was bitting at Tempest’s neck cables. Though Tempest wasn’t fighting him, instead, delicate digits traced along the transformation seems, low purrs erupted from the smaller frame that was now straddling him. Velzah briefly stopped to make sure Tempest was all right — which Tempest gave a smile at him; an encouragement — before he went back lavishing the small mech’s neck. 

When Tempest’s frame tensed up when Velzah bit down, the large mech could hear a gasp come from the slate-gray bot. Velzah let his self-control go out the window and acted purely on instinct now. He growled, his servos roughly grabbed at Tempests’ aft, bringing their panels together. He could feel the lubricant dribbling out from Tempests’ panel and the frame he had under his control trembled, a few incoherent words were spewed, but Velzah didn’t care.

“Open up.”

Tempest obeyed as Velzah heard the click of a panel open. Sliding his servo between them and forcing Tempest to lean back, Velzah’s digits were quick to go straight for the mech’s valve. Velzah briefly remembered that this was Tempests’ first-time interfacing, so instead to going straight in, Velzah let his digits gently play with lips of the valve. A breathy moan was his award, Tempest squirming on his grip. Growling and with his free servo, he pinned the whining mech securely to him. 

Velzah let his digit swirl around, before introducing one digit. Tempest squirmed, his fans kicking in as Velzah’s digit moved, loosening the warm cavern before adding another. The slate-gray mech mewled under his touch, his frame dangerously hot, though Velzah loved it, love knowing that he was Tempests’ first partner to break his seal.

The thought of breaking said seal sent Velzah into a hurry. He was quick to remove him and Tempest from the couch and into the berthroom where Velzah almost threw Tempest onto the berth, the large mech following. In a quick series of movements, Velzah pinned the little mech so that he was on his stomach, growling as his mouth went back to biting at Tempests’ cables, searching for a sensitive spot.

“Velzah…” Tempest moaned.

Fans finally kicked in, making the large mech rumble as he felt his spike pressurize against its wall. Quickly, his panel snapped open. Tempest gasped as Velzah gripped his hips, propping his aft up.

“I’m sorry….”

Tempest turned his helm, confusion lacing his optics. Velzah did not stop as he snapped his hips forward, his spike moving deep into the heavenly, warm valve, tearing the seal that awaited him. A strangled cry rang about the room as Tempests’ frame jumped, attempting to escape from the pain, though Velzah’s large servos pushed against the little mech‘s fighting frame, keeping him still. Velzah gave a grunt as Tempest trembled, muffled sobs coming from the mech as he tried to get away.

Though as Tempest fought against him, it made his instincts just snap. Velzah snapped his hips forward again, earning another cry of pain. Velzah quickly dismissed it as he pulled back out and slammed back in. The warm walls of Tempests’ valve clamped down on his spike with every moment and it was so amazing that Velzah kept going back for more. 

Velzah’s thrusts became more forceful, moans of his name coming from his partner with each one. Alerts blared on his HUD, warning him that his  _Breeding Protocols_ were in full force. Velzah wanted that. He wanted to spark his partner. Though a brief thought popped into mind, making him stop abruptly.

_Did Tempest want that?_ Velzah wasn’t sure.

“Velzah…?” Tempest lifted his helm. “Why‘d you stop..?”

Velzah gave a low rumble, letting out a single word. “Sparklings.”

“Sparklings are cute,” Tempest hummed. “Do you want one?”

Velzah nodded, Tempests’ optics growing soft. 

“One day,” Tempest purred at him. “One day… please, continue.”

Velzah didn’t want to wait, but Tempest clarified that he would want a sparkling one day. That was good enough for him. Giving a low growl, Velzah immediately started his thrusts again. The slate-gray mech gave a loud moan as Velzah hit the node within, sending the small mech into a trembling mess once more. 

“Oh, _Velzah_!”

Hearing his designation, Velzah’s thrusts began more erratic, more forceful than before as a familiar warm feeling morphed in the pit of his stomach. He blindly assaulted every node that he could find, making Tempest tremble and cry his name under his every thrust. Though, it did not take long for his overload to hit him, his spike expanding and locking them in place. A moment after his overload, Tempests’ frame jerked one last time, a sign that he reached his own. 

A few long moments went by of the two coming down from their high before Velzah even realized that he was squishing his partner. Lazily, the large mech rolled to his side, taking Tempest with him. 

“Hurts…” Tempest gave a whine.

Velzah realized he was talking about his knot and he quickly nuzzled the other mech.

“Give it a few moments,” Velzah told him, “It’ll deflate.”

True to his word, his spike deflated, and he pulled out. He expected to see his fluids come rushing out, but he saw nothing. Something in his processor screamed at him.

_Congratulations, he’s sparked._


	10. Chapter 10

Staring down at the mangled body of his friend — his amica — TreadFlex Prime felt a range of emotions fill his already pained chest. Grief was the first to grip his spark as he slumped next to his amica, pulling the limp frame close to him so he could hold him.  

Trooper had always been there for him, always had the best advice, so bright, so clever and despite his glitch, Trooper was a _trooper_. But now, that fight that his amica had was just… _gone._ The Prime barely knew how to function without his amica being the same room as him, how was he supposed to function with him offline?

“TreadFlex…”

A servo touched his shoulder plates and slowly, he turned his helm. Astrona crouched next to him, her optics filled with grief. Trooper was her friend too. The pair took comfort in one another as they held each other close.

Anger was the next emotion to consume him. He had done some terrible things in his life and beat himself up about it all the time. Trooper’s death _wasn’t_ his fault. And the Prime will kill the bot that took his amica from him.

 

▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅

 

_“Don’t hurt my sons!”_

Those words kept replaying in his processor, unable to fully accept them. And he hated how quickly his own brother could accept those words and move on. He _couldn’t_. He didn‘t even know he had a brother. 

He was the very thing he helped wipe out of existence. An Insecticon. He hated it. Hated himself. He would’ve been fine not knowing what he was for the rest of his life. He was angry, guilty, upset and everything in between and he did not know how to handle it. 

In his fit of unacceptance, he’s driven his mate away. He knew she just wanted to help, make this situation better for him, but she had also lied to him. She _knew_ what he was. He didn’t want to push her away, but he needed the space to figure things out. No matter what he did, he just couldn’t seem to forgive anyone. He had dealt with liars before and he couldn’t stand it. Astrona knew his issues with bots lying.

_She lied to me._ He thought bitterly. _While she knew of my issues!_

TreadFlex Prime didn’t want to be angry, but he was. He couldn’t take it.

 

▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅

 

Astrona was out of his life, and he was the blame. For the first time in stellar cycles, TreadFlex Prime truly felt like he had nothing to live for. So he aimlessly traveled through space in a little ship. He had nothing to do and nowhere to go. The Lost Light may have been his home and would welcome him back, but Astrona was there. TreadFlex Prime could not face her after the time of being so horrible to her. Their bond had shattered and all the Prime felt was an empty feeling in his spark. 

He had become his sire, Rodimus. A mech who lost his faith and became bitter. 

The Prime leaned back in his chair, his optics watching the stars as his ship drifted along in a random direction. This is how he spent his days now. Watching the stars, thinking of how he could go back and redo what he did wrong. He would go to the nearest planet, get drunk and then stumble his way back to his ship. He was pathetic; he knew this.

And to make matters worse, TreadFlex Prime came to learn that had he carried out crimes. Crimes that he hadn't committed. Depending on the planet and how much he was willing to risk a drink, TreadFlex Prime stayed clear of any officers and the law. He didn't really understand how he was a criminal now, it seemed too sudden.

Closing his optics, he let himself relax. Though the sound of a basic alarm caught his attention, and he looked to the control panel. The message panel lit up and TreadFlex Prime blinked. He received no messages from anyone nowadays. So he leaned over and tapped the panel, revealing the message. 

_[Mind if I join you?] - Icequake_

TreadFlex Prime blinked at the message, perplexed by why Icequake decided to reach out to him now. But, the request made the Prime realize he was lonely. He accepted immediately.

 

▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅

 

Over the course of a few months of being alone, TreadFlex Prime never knew how much his missed company. But now, even for the few days, they were with each other Icequake had given him reports of what had happened aboard the Lost Light. Megatron and Blight were mates, which TreadFlex Prime had no opinion on. He was still bitter about them lying to him, but he was happy for them. They needed each other. Ratchet and Drift had become mates, which TreadFlex Prime and Icequake joked about for hours. Then Icequake delivered the news.

Astrona Prime was dead. 

TreadFlex Prime felt his spark shatter. Per his request, Icequake didn‘t go into detail about her death. TreadFlex Prime needed a moment to process everything and his brother left him in his thoughts. TreadFlex Prime needed it. Needed the time to move on.

“Oh Primus,” TreadFlex Prime turned to the stars, “Please… spare me of your wrath.”

 

▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅

 

“Come on, this way!”

TreadFlex Prime did not expect to find himself in trouble again so quickly. It was only a moment ago that he and Icequake were enjoying themselves and now they were in a factory, chasing down mercenary. What luck.

Platforms were spread out across the large, bottomless room. He and Icequake had been jumping from platform to platform, trying to keep up with their target. Icequake made a sudden sharp turn and TreadFlex Prime gave a grunt as he turned to follow his brother, though a sudden blast to his side had him tumbling along the platform’s edge. Trying to stop himself from going over the edge, a sword came from his arm and dug into the metal.

It wasn’t enough and TreadFlex Prime went over the edge. However, the fall was short as his frame slammed against a platform a few stories down. Warnings of injury appeared on his HUD, though TreadFlex Prime could feel the problem. His legs had been caught in the blast and the fall had taken one offline. Pain shot through his body as he tried to move, but he could only prop himself up on his forearms. There was no way of getting out by himself.

“Icequake!” He called for his brother, hoping the mech hadn’t gone far. 

Like magic, his twin appeared and crouched next to him, his expression unreadable. TreadFlex Prime was grateful that Icequake had come back for him. Though he turned his helm when he heard the sound of footsteps coming closer. A large mech appeared from the fog that was surrounding them and Icequake was quick to stand.

“Thank you for bringing him here.”

The words had his spark stop for a moment as he watched Icequake take the mech’s side.

“Icequake?”

Icequake’s visor slid away, revealing a stone cold glare. TreadFlex Prime opened his mouth to speak, though the mercenary beat him to it.

“As promised, the Prime is yours.”

TreadFlex Prime looked between the two as Icequake stepped forward.

“Icequa-”

A hard kick to the face sent the Prime rolling back. He barely had time to recover as another kick left the Prime crying out as his audial piece was smashed in. Alarms blared as warnings appeared on his HUD.

“Brother!” TreadFlex Prime pleaded, trying to shield himself from the oncoming attacks. “Pleas- tell me why!”

The attacks came to an abrupt stop, TreadFlex Prime finally able to look to his brother.

“You Majoras' are disgusting,” Icequake spat. “Novar is all your fault, all those innocent lives lost, because of you!”

Guilt and shame fell upon him once again. He remembered that day all too well. The plan he had come up with had failed, causing the reactors to the city's power core to explode, taking thousands of lives.

“Icequake… I didn’t plan-”

“Trooper paid the price of that sin.”

TreadFlex Prime hadn’t heard the name in so long and he felt the rage of his amica’s death hit him again.

"You loved him!”

“Oh yes, I did. But he preferred you over me. He sided with you and he was a threat.”

“He was defenseless! He didn‘t have any weapons!” 

“And so were those on Novar.”

He _knew_ Icequake was right. TreadFlex Prime was guilty of his actions back on Novar. He hated himself for letting it happened and wished he could go back and change it.

Though, in that moment, his guilt was overcome by rage. TreadFlex Prime had promised to kill the mech that took his amica from him, but now, he was conflicted. Icequake deserved death, but so did TreadFlex Prime. Icequake gave a low chuckle as he knelt next to his brother.

“Before you go, I’ll let you in on a little secret,” Icequake said, roughly grabbing TreadFlex‘s damaged audial, making the Prime growl. “Astrona Prime is alive.”

TreadFlex Prime’s spark flared.

“She has a little one running about the Lost Light, her name is Stormpath,” Icequake’s face scrunched up in disgust. “She looks exactly like her sire.”

TreadFlex Prime barely had time to realize what that meant before a cannon was shoved into his face. 

“I will rid every Majora from this timeline, then I will move on to others,” Icequake said. “Thank you for being my first brother.” 

“Icequake, wait-”

_In the end, Primus did not spare him._


	11. Chapter 11

His goal of wiping out the Prime’s or _Majora’s_ as he called them had started the moment his brother‘s plan went so very wrong. He remembered watching the power core, rumble and shake before it finally transferred its energy amongst the city. Icequake watched as his people suffered at the hands of TreadFlex Prime.

Scowling, Icequake narrowed his optics at the name. He hated his brother and had felt so powerful against him in the Prime’s final moments alive. But no matter the many times he replayed that scene, feeling so proud of himself, he always had a brief moment of regret. 

_Trooper._ The mech’s name often came to him in his worst and best times, reminding him of the mech that he loved dearly. The mini-bot was the first victim of his rage and Icequake didn’t know if he regretted killing him. Though the more he thought about how supportive the mini-bot was, how bright and how playful he was, Icequake could feel his spark twist at the loss of his partner.

_We were never partners._ Icequake thought bitterly. 

While he and Trooper had talked about becoming Conjunx Endura, Trooper’s past experience with a former Conjunx had made the process harder. 

_We will never be Conjunx Endura’s._ Trooper’s life perished at Icequake’s servos. Icequake sometimes wished he didn’t plunge his servo into the mini-bots chest. He could still feel Trooper tremble from the attack, he could still feel the life drain from him. Trooper had chosen _TreadFlex Prime_ over _him_. He was a threat.

_“He was defenseless! He had no weapons!”_

TreadFlex Prime’s words still lingered in his processor and for the longest time, Icequake believed that taking Trooper from his brother was justified. Those very words made Icequake finally realize that his brother was right. Trooper was defenseless and the only difference between him and his brother was that Icequake had the intent to kill. TreadFlex Prime never intended his plan to backfire, never planned to kill anyone.

Shaking his helm and clearing his processor, Icequake leaned back watching the stars. Deep down, Icequake wished his mission was justified in some way, hoped his rage would change the world for the better.

_Trooper should be sitting in my lap right now._ Icequake found himself thinking. _He should be purring his little spark out. He should be talking about random nonsense._

Icequake never felt this kind of pain, the pain of longing for company, longing for Trooper to be with him.

Leaning his helm against the rock, he watched as a streak of light moved across the sky before disappearing. Trooper has once told him that _Shooting stars_ could be wished upon. Icequake used to think that mini-bot was spewing nonsense again, but Icequake could only wish now.

Wished for Trooper to come back. 

 

▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅

 

Getting the Lost Light to trust him again was harder than he thought. And rightly so. Megatron was no longer captain as he handed that position over to Stormpath, daughter of Astrona Prime and TreadFlex Prime. Stormpath was like her sire in every way, clever, smart, open-minded, though she lacked humor and ruled the ship with an iron fist. Getting past her was a challenge, but by some miracle, she let him back on the Lost Light. The moment he stepped onto the Lost Light, he understood how.

Icequake’s spark nearly stopped when he saw Astrona pad into the bridge, carrying an old and brittle mech. Almost instantly, Icequake’s spark bonded, effectively identifying this old mech as his brother. TreadFlex Prime was alive.

As much as he wanted to hold his brother again, Stormpath and Astrona both kept him a good distance from the ill Prime and sent him away soon after.

Icequake’s spark twisted when yet another surprise came his way. Trooper was on the ship somewhere. Alive. 

Icequake’s wish had come _true._ He could finally have Trooper again.

But when he found Trooper, he found that Trooper was laying in the medbay, old and brittle just as TreadFlex Prime was. Icequake immediately went to Trooper’s side, the mini-bot quickly picking up on his presence. His visor flashed as his optics came online and tilted his helm in Icequake’s direction.

“Icequake..” Trooper whispered. “I knew you would come..”

He sounded so weak. Icequake could not believe what he was seeing, could not believe that Trooper was dying yet again.

“Is there—”

“No,” Trooper said, shaking his helm.

“Do you know—”

“I came online again two stellar cycles ago… And I found a way to get my amica back. I split my spark,” Trooper turned his helm away. “My frame is so small compared to his… I can’t take the stress and neither can Tread…”

Realization dawned on him. “You’re both dying… again.”

Trooper nodded. “I’m okay with it—”

“I’m not!”

Trooper looked at him. “You get no say in this. My body, my life, my decision.”

“Trooper—” 

Trooper shakily held up at digit to quiet him. 

“I hated you. I really did.” Trooper said. “But that anger has since faded... I feel nothing for you now.”

The words pierced Icequake’s spark. He didn’t want this. He wanted Trooper to curl up beside him, purr, give in to his love and maybe be happy again. He didn’t want to see Trooper just… Throw his life away.

“Just let me go,” the mini-bot said. “Please…”

“I can’t…”

“But you can. Make amends with your brother… Find someone new.”

“I want you!”

Trooper went silent, but his little servo moved to Icequake’s, which Icequake immediately squeezed.

"My time is up, I’m being a good amica by giving my life for his,” Trooper said. “Promise me you will watch over my amica.”

“Troop-”

“ _Promise._ ”

Icequake was silent as he could feel the stare from behind Trooper’s visor. He couldn’t say no. 

_I don’t want this._

“I… Promise.”

Trooper let out a weak purr.

“Thank you…”


	12. Chapter 12

“Come on!”  
  
“No.”

“It’ll be fun!”

“Absolutely not, Prime.”

The Prime rose an optic ridge, his blue optics shining with obvious mischief.

“Look, if Megs can join, you can too.”

Looking doing at the stack of datapads in Tacyum’s servos, TreadFlex Prime shook his helm.

“I have work to do,” the officer told him. “I can‘t just let it go unfinished.”

TreadFlex Prime facepalmed.

“Tacyum,” he sighed, “You can work on it later. You have the entire rest of the day to work on it.”

Realization dawned on Tacyum’s faceplates and immediately, the Prime watched as Tacyum stuffed the datapads into his subspace. A grin spread across the Prime’s faceplates and he was quick to turn and gesture for the tall mech to follow him.

_I have so many good dares for him._ TreadFlex Prime thought proudly as he moved into Swerves.Tacyum rumbled as he followed closely behind. Almost immediately, TreadFlex Prime spotted the group that would play the game _Truth or Dare_. Megatron was a dead giveaway. TreadFlex Prime could hear Tacyum give a scoff and the Prime had no doubts that the load-bearer realized that TreadFlex Prime hadn’t lied about the former warlord joining. As they came to the booth in the back, TreadFlex Prime smiled when he saw that Blight had joined. His carrier was leaning against Megatron, the silver mech’s arm wrapped around her. It made the Prime happy that she was happy.

As he came to the table, he could see Astrona sitting next to Blight and Megatron. On the other side were Trooper and Icequake. The mini-bot was sitting on Icequake’s lap, sipping at a drink he had, while Icequake looked to his brother and Tacyum as they padded over.

“Finally got him to join?” Icequake asked.

The Prime’s wings fluttered as he sat next to Astrona, who greeted him with a purr and a hug, leaving Tacyum to have the awkward position near Icequake and Trooper. As Tacyum settled, he had an uneasy expression off as he looked around at the bots that were seated around him.

“Shall we start?” Astrona questioned.

“Yes please,” Trooper chirped. 

“Alright,” TreadFlex Prime said, his optics gleaming, “I’ll start. Icequake, truth or dare?”

Icequake gave a hum, “Truth.”

“Alright, starting off nice an easy. Have you ever woke up next to a stranger?”

Tacyum seemed taken aback. TreadFlex Prime smirked at the mech, having so many plans for the load-bearer. He then looked to Icequake. The mech was smiling to himself.

“I did once,” Icequake said, Trooper looking up at him, “It was the best thing that happened to me.”

The minibot in his lap let out a loud purr, his visor lighting up in response. Feeling the love through their bond, TreadFlex Prime smiled at his little amica. He can already tell that tonight would be a good night.

 

 

▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅

 

As the night carried on, a few more bots had joined the game. TreadFlex Prime always believed the phrase _“the more the merrier”_ was true for this game. He loved learning new things about bots. He loved the gossip that would probably come afterward. 

So far, it was him, Brainstorm, Swerve, and Yjahivca remained at the booth still. Astrona was still in the bar, she had joined Blight and Megatron at another booth. Someone gave Trooper and Icequake a dare and two retreated to the privacy of their hab. Tacyum had remained at the table and TreadFlex Prime was happy to see he SIC loosen up a bit as he had played a few rounds.

“Shall we wrap this game up?” Yjahivca questioned as they turned their helm towards TreadFlex Prime.

The Prime smiled and then looked to Tacyum as the load-bearer shifted to leave.

“Tacyum.”

The mech blinked, his silver optics wide as he looked to the Prime in a hastily manner.

“Truth or dare.”

TreadFlex Prime watched the mech search through his options before he sighed.

“Dare.”

TreadFlex Prime grinned. _Finally. His first dare this entire night._

“I dare you to confess your love to the bot you like.”

The SIC’s expression shifted to recognition of the request before it shifted to defiance.

“Absolutely not.”

“You said dare,” Swerve cut in from Yjahivca’s lap. “You gotta go through with it.”

Tacyum’s silver optics looked to TreadFlex Prime, though the Prime was grinning. The red speedster watched as Tacyum went through his options, but knowing that the SIC would follow the command, TreadFlex Prime had nothing to worry about. 

So the moment Tacyum left the bar, TreadFlex Prime grew curious and was quick to follow him, Swerve and Brainstorm following. Together, the three mechs followed the load-bearer as he moved about the halls. They were all curious to see who the load-bearer liked. Though they watched as Tacyum moved into the bridge and out of sight of the three curious mechs. Carefully, they crept closer, pressing their audio receptors against the door.

_“Tacyum? What is it?”_

TreadFlex Prime glanced to Brainstorm and Swerve when he recognized the voice. It was Thunderclash. Tacyum was into that mech?

_I mean. Who isn‘t?_ TreadFlex Prime heard Swerve chuckle.

_“Sorry…”_

Tacyum sounded to shy and hearing him out of character made TreadFlex Prime feel odd.

_“What’s wrong, Tacyum? Are you sick?”_

_Fortress Maximus._ TreadFlex Prime blinked as he could see Brainstorm and Swerve grow surprised.

_“No… It’s just…”_  TreadFlex Prime could almost hear Tacyum shift about the room. _“It’s just…. I like you… Both of you.”_

Swerve’s mouth hung open and TreadFlex Prime realized that he was hearing the juiciest secret ever. Though when he heard nothing from Thunderclash and Fort Max, TreadFlex Prime wished Tacyum would be all right.

_“Thank Primus. I thought I would have to confess first.”_ Thunderclash let out a nervous chuckle.

_“I’m…. sorry?”_ Tacyum sounded confused.

_“Don’t mind him, kid,”_ Fort Max spoke up. _“He’s just happy you confessed.”_

Swerve snickered.

_“Are you two-”_

_“Yes, yes, we are.”_ Fort Max chuckled. _“And believe it or not, we like you too.”_

TreadFlex Prime just chuckled as he motioned for Swerve and Brainstorm to leave them alone now. He was happy for Tacyum. 

But as he padded away from the door, the Prime realized he had something to tease the SIC about.


	13. Chapter 13

TreadFlex Prime knew what fear was, knew what it could do to a bot, but for fear worming its way to his spark was a daunting task for most. Very few times had he  _feared_ for his life, and this was one of those times.

 

“Now little Prime,” a strangely soothing voice boomed over the Prime’s hiding spot, making the Prime shrink further into the crevice. “I only want to talk.”

Wide optics stared at the arm that he held close, his own arm. And as much as it hurt and rendered him useless, TreadFlex Prime was glad that his wings were ripped off. He wouldn’t have found his current hiding position if his wings were still attached. 

_‘Want to talk’ my aft._ The cocky thought had the Prime feeling slightly better.

“Come on out.”

Pedesteps grew heavy as they drew closer, the Prime’s spark-beat pounding in his chest. He could swear his presumer could hear his spark but enjoyed the thrill of finding him, so they let him be. For now.

Quickly, the Prime turned his helm, his optics scanning the area before him, trying to find a way out. He could not fly, which would’ve saved his aft. 

“This game isn’t any fun,” TreadFlex Prime could hear the pout in the other’s voice, which was clearly fake. 

He hated finding himself in these situations. He could easily get out of them, but this one… This one toyed with his emotions, messed his spark up pretty bad and he could not face _her._

_I need to_ _ **go**. _This prompted him to further his plans to leave and get out alive. As silently as he possibly could with one arm, the weakened Prime crawled from the crevice. In a hasty manner, his optics moved to the frame that currently had its back turned on him. 

As soon as he was on his pedes, he took off, dashing across the battlefield. He knew she would see; he knew she could come after him. Fear prickled through his entire frame as heard _them_ grow closer. 

Then the pain raked across his back, sending him tumbling, screeching in pain once more. 

“You did not stand a chance,” a softer voice chimed in.

Shaking, the Prime attempted to lift himself, but a heavy pede sent him back down. He did not want to look, knowing what he would see.

“You best look now,” the second voice spoke up. “This is your last chance.”

Almost immediately, TreadFlex Prime did. His optics shifted to them.

Stormpath was the first one he saw. His sparkling’s red optics blazed with pride when he had obeyed her command. His spark burned with hatred, burned with guilt. What he had done, Stormpath would never forgive.

“Little Prime, you never stood a chance…” The next voice had his spark racing. “Abandoning me time and time again. Your time as a Prime is up.”

_Oh… Glory…_ At the sight of his amica, TreadFlex Prime attempted to lift himself once more. He needed to _go_. Needed to make things right. But once again, a pede sent him back down.

“Do not think you will leave this alive, my little one.”

His carrier’s voice rang in his processor. His spark felt as it was being torn into two. 

“Carrier-” The words grew heavy, and he could not speak.

“You’ve done enough,” the last voice spoke up. “You cannot run from your fate. You were always destined to die at our digits.”

His optics landed on the looming figure. Astrona. His spark went up in flames at the sight. He was helpless and doomed. He could not run. 

_This is my fate._ The cold truth in his mate’s words stung. What he had done, they could not forgive. 

His optics lowered as Stormpath padded forward, her servo transforming into her axe.

“You were a good sire while you lasted.” Her words were bitter. 

“You were a good amica.”

“You were a good son. A good brother.”

His spark could not handle it and he closed his optics. This is what he deserved. He did not deserve a peaceful ending. None of his victims did, he shouldn’t have one either.

“You were a good mate.”

 

 

 

 

With a burst of energy, the Prime launched forward, gasping. His optics went wide as he looked around. Nothing. Just an empty room.

_Oh…_ TreadFlex Prime realized. _I’ve joined…_

The movement beside him stopped his thoughts. His optics went wide as he saw that it was Astrona. She stirred and an optic opened.

“Sweetspark…?” She questioned, rubbing the optic. “What’s wrong?”

Realization settled in. He was not offline. He was not in the Afterspark. And he was safe.

“I… Just a nightmare.”

Astrona frowned as she reached up and pulled him close.

“I will rid those nightmares,” she said. 

TreadFlex Prime’s spark raced. He did not deserve her. Immediately, he held onto her in a tight grip.

_I do not deserve happiness._


	14. Chapter 14

The sound of metal clanging against each other had her opening her optics. The first thing that hit her was that she was in pain, so much pain. A strangulated groan grabbed her attention. No less than a few pedesteps away were two bots, snarling as punches were being thrown.

It took her a long moment to realize that her sire was fighting the femme. He was deeply wounded by what she could make out. Though everything about her sire made her feel scared.

But, she soon realized why.

Her sire was acting purely in rage. He was in so much rage that his usual blue optics were now  _ red _ . 

Stormpath never saw this side of her sire, a crazed mech who's only intent was to kill. And she  _ feared _ him. 

However, her sire was slammed to the ground, a heavy grunt coming from him as his optics blazed in fury. Stormpath attempted to slid away, too close to him for her comfort. Though the femme noticed her movements and looked to her direction.

"If you lay a digit on her-"

"You'll do what, Prime?" The femme asked, shoving her weapon into the wound in the Prime's chest. "Kill me? You're doing a good job at that."

TreadFlex Prime hissed. Stormpath did not understand what had happened, she had no memory of what lead up to this, but she did not know how to feel about this. TreadFlex Prime, her useless sire, was trying to protect her?

"I'm sorry young one," the femme spoke up, "Do you still want me to continue?"

Confusion made Stormpath sit up, her red optics wide. TreadFlex Prime looked to her, optics laced with pain and grief.

"I… what?" Stormpath questioned.

The femme smiled, twisting the weapon in the Prime's chest making him cry out. Hearing his cries made Stormpath' spark sink. He was a lousy sire, but he didn't deserve death.

"Dear Stormpath," she spoke up over the grunts of the red mech. "Do you not remember?"

"Don't listen to-" TreadFlex Prime attempted to speak, though was quickly silenced by the femmes knife landed in his shoulder.

Stormpath stared at her wounded sire, before she looked to the femme.

_ Beacon _ . The name came to her as clear as day. 

"You don't remember," Beacon acted as if she was hurt, "no matter, he will die per your request."

Realization settled in and the rage against her sire came flooding back. The purple and orange femme looked to her sire. Despite the rage in his optics, she could see that his frame was failing him. 

_ Save him _ . A voice demanded. Immediately, Stormpath knew that she  _ didn't  _ want to lose her sire without getting the chance to know him.

"No."

Beacon gave a surprised hum and looked to her.

"If I wanted him dead, I would've done it myself."

Beacon merely stared at her before she smiled. 

"I see," her servo moved away from the knife, digits transforming. " _ I _ want this and so I will do it myself."

Knowing she would be too slow to help, the bond between her and her sire came alive. TreadFlex Prime's frame jumped, but seemingly ignoring his wounds, he was quick to overpower Beacon and used what strength he had to knock her away. In a series of quick motions, the knife ended up in Beacon's back. However the large pole that was in his chest sapped his strength and the Prime fell back once more. 

Stormpath slid to his side just in time for Beacon to stand, her optics blazing. Though just as the femme was about to proceed with her attack, out of nowhere she was knocked over by a large seeker. Stormpath didn't care who it was, her attention went to her sire.

"...Sire?" She questioned, her spark heavy with guilt.

Slowly, TreadFlex Prime's red optics opened and a smile appeared on his faceplates.

"Hey kid," he said. "Finally… called me sire."

It took her a moment to realize he was making some sort of joke. Stormpath immediately grew angry as the Prime didn't seem to understand the extent of his injuries.

"No time to joke, I'm calling carrier."

"No need… she knows," TreadFlex Prime looked to her, his optics flickering. "She's coming.."

Stormpath should've known. She then shifted as her optics scanned over the wounds, unsure of where to start. The damage was severe, her sire's enegron was pooled around her at this point. Emotion made its way into her spark.

"Don't," the Prime said, his now blank stare watching her. "There will be nothing… when she gets here."

Blinking, Stormpath didn't listen as she placed her servo's over the large crack in his chest plate.

"Don't give up," Stormpath's voice cracked with a sudden wave of emotion. "Not yet."

TreadFlex Prime gave a low hum, a smile appearing on his faceplates. Dread washed over Stormpath as she realized there was nothing she could do.

"That is not up to you to decide…" He told her. 

It hit her so suddenly and she just couldn't keep it in.

"I can't lose you!" She cried. "Not without knowing you!"

Her sire chuckled, his optics closing.

"You were always better off without me."

 


	15. Chapter 15

TreadFlex Prime turned back to the Lost Light, his red optics stinging as he could feel those tears he so desperately fought. His wings flared up as he could see some of his crew looking back at him, optics glowing with either hatred or pity.

While the Prime hated the infighting that he had caused to his hive, but Blight had renounced his title for leadership. Of course, Megatron had been more than supportive of her choice. It wasn’t like Blight had a choice.

TreadFlex Prime loved his hive, loved learning about his Insecticon heritage. He loved it all. Had it all.

But now his right as captain, his right as the next leader of his hive had been forcefully taken from him and given to Stormpath. He didn’t fight it, knowing the ship would be good under her command. 

In fact, TreadFlex Prime couldn’t fight his hive members without retalition. He had done nothing wrong. He couldn’t end get a single word out. The scars along his faceplate came from none other than Stormpath and Trooper when he tried to defend himself. No one came to his side. No one could defend him. Even Astrona had turned away from him. She couldn’t defend him even if she wanted too.

Narrowing his optics, TreadFlex Prime turned, and in the only way of showing his own retlation as he had becoem fed up with the threats, the accusations,  _ everything  _ that they had blamed him since joining the Lost Light, he rose his middle digit. His already broken spark stung in his chest as he padded away. 

Padding away, TreadFlex Prime did the one thing he hoped he never had to do; corrupt his own memory banks. The rage that had been building inside of him finally took it hold, leaving said memory blanks left with nothing but the times he hated the Lost Light. 

Optics shifted to the logo on his chest and almost immediately, the Prime grew furious with it, before he forcefully removed it.

_ The Lost Light isn’t like it used to be.  _ TreadFlex Prime though bitterly as he transformed, activating his thrusters and flew off. As he flew past the city limits, he caught a glimpase of the populaton of said city.

_ Population minus me.  _ The Prime growled.  _ One less bot for them to worry about. _

However, he turned back, something inside him calling to make the Lost Light pay for what it had done.

_ All in due time.  _ The Prime thought, his red optics flared. 

_ They all deserve to perish like Amarcantha, Yjahvica, and BlankSlate did. This time... _ TreadFlex Prime looked to his servos.  _ By my own hand.  _


End file.
